His Prize
by Infinite Pen
Summary: Vegeta first time attending a formal gathering with Bulma...after Buu. Written for Maddie-san's Blue & Black LJ Community, One-shot prompt: Epiphany


**Title:** His Prize  
**Author:** Infinite Pen  
**Prompt:** Epiphany  
**Genre: **General, Drama  
**AU/CU:** CU  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count: **1242  
**A/N:** I didn't know how to end this *sigh* and time was running short, so it ends abruptly where I couldn't think of anything else. It doesn't just stop at the realization. I hope it still counts as such.  
**Summary: **Vegeta's first time accompanying Bulma to a formal event…after Buu

How he hated attending social gatherings, especially when the woman wanted him to dress up in the stupid tuxedo thing! He would always decline the invitation, often proposing that the weakling paid homage in his place as he never once attended a formal party with his wife.

Vegeta didn't mind Yamcha escorting Bulma because his highness would not dare lower himself and 'mingle' with those ignorant pests, but tonight was different. Tonight, Bulma would receive a special prize for her latest capsule invention, and after she 'threatened' him, he decided to attend and support her as 'the husband'.

Moreover, he perceived there would be some sort of dinner at this function, which there was and much to his liking. And after Bulma said the 'blah, blah, blah…thank you very much' speech she practiced for hours in front of him back at the compound, they would leave. Or so he thought.

Now, a very annoyed Vegeta sat with his back to the bar with his arms and feet crossed in front of him, as his ever so popular wife accepted multiple invitations to dance, one right after the other.

Vegeta sighed as Bulma waltzed pass him after she had just exchanged another partner, teasing him with a wink. 'It's going be a long night.' He thought as he turned back to the bar and grabbed the small glass in front of him. He chugged the watered down scotch, adorned with bits and pieces of remaining ice, and slapped the empty glass on the counter.

"Another, sir?" The bartender asked, picking up the glass right away.

"Sure. Why not?" Vegeta replied and snatched the refill set before him. He faced the dance floor once more, subconsciously swirling the drink in his hand as he scanned for Bulma. He let out a small huff, immediately spotting her with yet a different male, and took a sip while he observed with narrowed eyes.

The men she danced with were very distinguished gentleman and also heirs, if not presidents, of other prominent corporations, and Vegeta was not oblivious to this fact. He knew they desired more than just a little tango with a pretty lady. They were all taking advantage of the opportunity to whisper sweet little nothings in her ear, thinking she was fair game as they swept her across the dance floor. They all had the same objective: _Capsule Corps_.

Although most people knew she had a son, it was never announced that the Capsule Queen was happily wed. Many still believed Bulma Briefs was still the most eligible bachelorette and the former baseball player, the assumed father of the child, was long out of the picture while he may have been seen on occasion escorting her at various functions. Even if there is an illegitimate child as part of the package she came with, unrestricted access to the Capsule Corps. Riches was well worth the plight. There was nothing to lose and everything to gain in going after such an eminent beauty.

Vegeta smirked as he finished off the drink and set the glass behind him, still facing forward. They were all fools, every blasted one of them. Night after night of the parties, through all the dancing and the mingling, and those idiots had yet to realize that she was not interested; she was just playing with them.

_Night after night…_

He gazed up to the flashing lights of the ballroom with furrowed brows in deep thought.

Every time she left him for these soirées all prettied up with a significant amount of skin showing and sweet-smelling fragrances, she was doing this…dancing the night away with all those sycophantic males as they rubbed and pressed their stench all over her. No wonder she reeked when she returned home!

It then dawned on him that perhaps….it just may be…that _he_ was the biggest fool of them all.

Here, he had the most beautiful, the most intelligent, the richest and most successful woman sort after on the face of planet…she belonged to _him _andto him _alone_. She was _his_ prize. Yet, Vegeta had underestimated the men of earth as he neglected to make his presence know by taking his position at his wife's side in public sight. Even if Bulma did inform those males that she was already spoken for, they didn't care because her so-called husband was never around to back her up; he was deemed insignificant in their eyes.

He gnashed and balled a tight fist as a bit of rage flushed through him. If that's how they saw him, he would have to change their opinion, starting right now.

Slowly bringing his attention back to the dance floor, he noticed his wife and her latest partner, nearing his location. Over the soft and steady rhythm of the band, Vegeta tuned in on the conversation between them.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private to…" The tycoon said to Bulma, softly pushing his chest against her breast as his lips lightly brushed her earlobe. …thoroughly discuss this proposal."

Bulma rolled her eyes in disgust and backed away to part their touching bodies before she spoke. "If there's anything more we need to discuss, it can be done in my office during business hours…" She asserted. "And as I told you a few seconds ago, Mr. Matsura, I am married and my husband Vegeta is also present tonight."

"Ah…yes…the social outcast sitting at the bar." Mr. Matsura laughed faintly as he recalled Bulma pointing out the ingrate previously and then frowned. "I'm curious. Exactly what benefit was _he_ to Capsule Corporation? What position does _he_ hold?"

"Well, apart from being my son's father, he is part of the reason the corporation is still in existence…" She sighed, thinking of the android ordeal when Trunks was just a baby and the whole Majin Buu scare just recently. Vegeta _was _part of the reason the _whole earth_ was still in existence. "…but I like to think of him as my very own personal bodyguard." She smiled over Mr. Matsura's shoulder at her husband.

"Bodyguard?" Mr. Matsura inquired in disbelief. "You're telling me out of all the substantial offers you've most certainly had…you chose to wed a mere bodyguard? Don't make me laugh!"

Bulma's smile disappeared as she gave Mr. Matsura an icy stare. This man just insulted her husband who had even saved his measly life whether he knew or not. She abruptly yanked away from Mr. Matsura's hold. "I think this conversation and dance ends now…" She said in a low and slightly angry tone. "…thank you for your time, Mr. Mat-" Before she could walk away, he had snatched her back in his arms. "Hey let go of me!" She seethed loud enough for him to hear, not wanting to cause a scene, but Mr. Matsura pulled her closer, not listening to her plea.

"Not until I'm done with you." He stated boldly as he tried forcing her to continue the dance.

"May I cut in?" A deep voice asked sending chills up Mr. Matsura's back and caused him to freeze. He slowly turned his head to see Vegeta standing a couple feet behind him with crossed arms.

The Saiyan Prince then came the remaining distance, calmly released _his _prize from Mr. Matsura's oppression, and sent the offender down to the floor with one finger without giving him a second glance. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Bulma happily obliged, taking her husband's hand.


End file.
